


Garnet's Anniversary

by VictoriaAfterEleven



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Consensual Sex, Consentacles, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Oviposition, Part 2 incoming, Shameless Smut, Tentacles, Urethral Play, all the way through, alternative universe - many changes to the lore, body modification - multiple breasts and penises (only for Garnet at the end), huge breasts/butt/dicks, live birth, long tongue play, tentacle monster is actually a sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaAfterEleven/pseuds/VictoriaAfterEleven
Summary: In a world of Gems, so massively changed after SU:F, Ruby and Sapphire make a trip to a place where they can spend their horny anniversary.If you actually like it, feel free to share it, but remember to give a proper credit to me.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Garnet appears only at the end of the fic as a set up to part 2. If you don't like it don't read, this is only the beginning of the sauce - part 2 will dwarf part 1 in kinkiness.  
> Prologue is a short exposition to only a small number of things changed in this mega horny universe.  
> There are pictures for this fanfic, courtesy of wonderful - https://mobile.twitter.com/dsolteone?lang=en - I may post them with part 2 if this fic somehow gets positive response :P  
> I originally intended to use colors to show who is saying what line, but I can't find such setting, so I'm just using R(uby):, S(apphire):, etc.

PROLOGUE  
Marriage, a human concept, which was at first alien to the Gems. On Homeworld, there was no need for such thing before, but now times have changed. And it did with a help of one pair - short in height, but massive in feelings - Ruby and Sapphire. During the reformation period, after the civil war was over, their little ceremony was quickly picked up by the Diamonds and Gem culture at large. And it spread like a wildfire, with Gems now able to freely bond with their loved ones, without any breaks.  
One of the many signs of the blooming Renaissance of the Gems. There are many changes that have transpired in their lives. The whole race, as in every individual, became much stronger - even a lower ranked soldier or a "civilian" could unleash a devastation capable of obliterating whole planets, not to speak of what the top tiers or even, now truly godly, Diamonds could do.But Ruby and Sapphire did not care about any of this. Of course, they really like to show other Gems what true love is about, teaching by their own example, but not now. Now, it was this special time of the year, when nothing matters more than themselves - It was their anniversary and they intended to spend every moment of it together.  
They were rarely seen separately. Most of the time, their union is so strong, it's hard to imagine them not being Garnet, but anniversary was a special occasion. By their own tradition, they would spend this day separated, only to come together at the end. And this day was never peaceful, not by a long shot, as the two would bring out all their pent up lust and desires for each other.  
Of course, they do have sex on other days as well, but on this day, Ruby and Sapphire are unhinged, and let the passion overtake them like a torrent. Not to mention, being a perma-fusion made out of pure love, even walking around as Garnet, they are in near constant state of bliss and pleasure.  
This time, they would spend their precious moments in the "Reserve", a relatively new (only several Earth-years old) concept that popped up around Gem Empire and quickly became one of the hottest attractions for its voluptuous citizens.  
With the war over, Diamonds reformed and their whole race freed from their tyrannical shackles, the organic life was given much greater care and attention from the Gems, who recognized its value and uses. Unsurprisingly, one of such uses for this powerful, voluptuous and ever-lustful race is that of sex.  
In short, the "Reserve" is a place present on every Gem world capable of sustaining life. An ecosystem containing many different species of varying nature that serve their masters in one way - as a sexual recreation for the Gems. This relationship does reach further though, as any species lucky enough to be included will receive an extensive care, as well as a voluntary vessel to breed and expand their numbers.  
And this is where Ruby and Sapphire arrived to fulfill their desires.

CHAPTER 1  
A humid air brushed on their skins as they sat on the ground. Ruby and Sapphire, completely naked, laid there, in the middle of the jungle, caressing each other, free from any interference.  
R: You look marvelous - Ruby spoke while caressing Sapphire's body with her gentle touch.  
S: So do you, my hot-headed darling - Sapphire responded and stopped to let a subtle moan from the excitement gathering inside her as Ruby's hand massaged her body.  
And what a body it was. What previously was achievable by shapeshifting, now became the standard, though still adaptable by shapeshifting, for every Gem, with some variation depending on the individual.  
Ruby and Sapphire were sporting bodies from the most lustful of dreams. Humongous breasts, each one much bigger than a head, each filled with the sweetest milk and they were all beautifully shaped and jiggly. Same could be said for their butts, with each cheek just as big as a breast and they would all also bounce invitingly with each step. Finally, the detail which could not go unnoticed - the penises. Both have very large cocks, bigger and thicker than their forearms, each with a set of testicles big enough, so that the entire sack was almost as big as their heads.

  
R: I want you, I want you all for myself, my precious goddess - Ruby said. Her voice with a hint of frustration indicating, that she wants to pounce at Sapphire as soon as possible.  
S: Not so fast, honey. Last time you were the top. It's my time this year  
Ruby pouted, but nodded to which Sapphire giggled  
S: Also, I believe that you just called me "your goddess". Well, it's time to show me your devotion. - as she said that, she laid flat on the ground spreading her legs and exposing every single inch of her body - Now, worship me

  
Ruby did not need any further encouragement. She crawled up to Sapphire and immediately started delighting herself with every part of her body. She started from the bottom, gently massaging Sapphire's hips, but could not remain focused on them for very long. As she lifted her head, she was presented with a sight that sent her heart into an overdrive. Sapphire's thick shaft, fully erect and twitching, was less than 5 inches away from her face and Ruby could not leave it alone.  
She grabbed it and pressed it against her cheek - a grand prize in her hand with even more waiting for her later. She gave the tip a kiss and leaned towards Sapphy's balls. The luring sight of the fleshy sack filled with sweet semen was too enticing. In a split second Ruby found herself playing with Sapphire's balls with wanton abandon. Kissing them, licking and sucking individual testes in her mouth, she did exactly what she was ordered to do and Sapphire's long moans and occasional high-pitched gasps were enough of a confirmation that she was doing a fine job.

  
Finally, when the avaricious red Gem, let go of the blue one's testicles, she decided to attend to the shaft, which she could have sworn was even harder than before, making steel seem like a piece of wet paper. Ruby has put her tongue to work, polishing Sapphire's dick with big, hungry swipes, multiple small licks and long twirling.  
Sapphire became increasingly more agitated. Moaning and gasping, she was ready for the intense blowjob , but curiously, it has never arrived. So she sat up and begged  
S: Ruby, please! Suck me!  
R: Not gonna happen Sapphy. I showed you my "devotion", but what kind of goddess wouldn't love her subject back? - Ruby mused and leaned for a passionate French kiss.  
As their lips and tongues finally separated, Ruby looked into Sapphire's eye with a big, grinning smile and added:  
R: And besides, I know how hungry you are for me, just as I am for you.  
S: You got me there, sweetie.

  
Sapphire immediately leaned towards Ruby's breasts, caressing them with her hands and diving between to get as much of that sweet softness on her cheeks as possible. After a short while, she grabbed both of Ruby's boobs and situated their nipples right in front of her mouth. She started gently by with long, twirling licks, but she wasn't really able to contain herself. Sapphire started on sucking the Ruby's nipples with increasingly greater force, determined to get the prize that awaited her within those beautiful, large orbs. Ruby did not complain, she didn't have the reason for it. Her minded was clouded my pleasure and she intended to share as much of herself with Sapphire as it's physically possible. And the reward would come for both of them. Ruby shuddered as she felt a jolt of pleasure made it's way through her body. She felt her breasts spurting milk into Sapphire's mouth and Sapphy would not let any of it go to waste. With her cheeks puffed and mouth overflowed with milk, Sapphire let go of Ruby's nipples, not letting a single drop go, she savoured the sweet taste for a while and then swallowed the whole load.

  
S: Well Ruby? How was that for a blessing? Are you ready for more?  
R: Beyond amazing Sapphy. Please, let's go even further.

  
As she said it, they both sat down in an entwined position, each one's dick between the other's tits. In perfect unison, they began pleasuring themselves - each one massaging the other's cock with their massive boobs and sucking it vigorously. It all lasted for a while. How long? Neither could possibly know as their minds were completely surrendered to pleasure and excitement, both Gems lost the track of time and their surroundings. Each slurp, each lick, each headbang, each breast swipe, they all became increasingly harder and faster as the two were steadily approaching climax. Then it happened. Ruby and Sapphire, both let out a muffled shriek as insurmountable pleasure coursed through them. Massive gushes of cum spurted from their dick's and inside them. Again, both showed their proficiency and neither Gem allowed a single drop of cum to spill. But it was impossible to keep it all in mouth and streams of semen flowed inside their stomachs. Fortunately, a lot of sperm remained in their mouths and they could savour the amazing taste in their mouths before finally swallowing it whole.

  
It took them a minute to collect themselves, but soon both stood up still fully erect, hungry for more and nowhere near done.  
S: Oh, Ruby, that was amazing.  
R: You bet, sweetcheeks. Now are you ready for the main course? I haven't forgotten that, this year, it's your turn to plow me.  
Ruby laid down on all fours, exposed her gorgeous ass high in the air and started shaking it, sending a clear message.  
R: Please. Your cock, my ass. Now. Don't make me wait.  
S: With pleasure, dear. I can't wait to taste your body.

  
Sapphire carefully positioned herself behind Ruby, who kept on shaking her butt more and more in anticipation. Once ready, the blue gem gave a Ruby a hearty smack on the buttcheek, which sent a clear message - "Get ready, I'm going in". And Ruby was ready, ready and wanting, and she would finally get her grand rewards. She closed her eyes and with a big grin she braced herself for the joy. Then the joy came. In one decisive, but gentle thrust, Sapphire inserted her cock deep into Ruby's ass. The pleasure was otherworldly for both of them. With each thrust, the senses of both Gems went critical, absolutely overtaken by lust, love and pleasure and no clear sign of whenever it's going to end. Not that either one of them wanted this to end.  
Ruby's previously muffled moans now turned loud and would occasionally turn into full-blown screams of joy, her huge tits bouncing violently as she was pounded relentlessly. But something seemed a bit off - Sapphire's penis felt a tad bit different, more slippery than usual and she didn't hear much of the blue Gem voice. Weird, normally she should be screaming in pleasure as much as Ruby in this situation.

  
Ruby opened her eyes and turned around to take a look at Sapphire, but she wasn't prepared for the surprise waiting for her. Sapphire used her shapeshifting powers to change her tongue - it was now very long, almost tentacle like in appearance. She wrapped it around her own dick and inserted both during penetration. Sapphire's face said it all, a cute smile that had one message written all over it - "Surprise, honey". And it was one hell of a magnificent surprise. A combined effort of cock thrusts and Sapphire's tongue swirling in Ruby's ass left Ruby as a happy wreck, mind broken by immense pleasure. But Sapphire was not done, not even close. She wanted more, Ruby wanted more and both were more than happy to give as much of themselves to another as possible. Ruby now felt a new sensation in her guts. It was not alien to her, as they have done it before when playing around with shapeshifting during sex and they have thoroughly enjoyed it. She felt how Sapphire's tongue would started to go further down her insides. It all made sense for her now - "I can't wait to taste your body" - Sapphire wants to plow all the way through her.

  
The sense of being filled was exhilarating. Ruby could trace the movement of Sapphire's tongue inside her, reaching further and further. When Sapphire has reached Ruby's stomach, she grabbed Ruby's dick with her hand and started stroking it. Both were getting closer to climax and Sapphire would make absolutely sure that both of them will reach it at the same time.  
No longer able to think at all, feeling Sapphy's tongue in her esophagus, Ruby screamed:  
R: YES! YES! FUCK ME! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT ALL TO ME!

  
As soon as she finished shouting, she felt her wish being granted. Ruby would no longer be able to scream as Sapphire's tongue finished its long journey. Ruby's mouth was now hanging open with two tongues sticking out of it. It was all she could have dreamt of. Reaching to the remnants of her consciousness, she knew what to do and even if she didn't, Sapphire would lead her to it. Both tongues would now engage in a rabid kiss. Twirling and swirling around like two absolutely crazed snakes tangled around each other. At this point even Sapphire couldn't think straight, her mind equally as consumed as Ruby's. Though the stimulus that the two needed to regain a relatively clear mind would soon come. No longer able to contain themselves, both Gems came in a violent eruption. The force so big, it made Ruby fall back and flip Sapphire, who fell flat on her butt.

  
Ruby's belly got greatly inflated, the gush of semen from Sapphire's dick was able to expand it to three times it original size. Ruby's own cumshot was not timid either. A geyser of thick semen shot into the air above the two Gems and sprayed all over their luscious bodies. Panting heavily and exhausted from an overabundance of pleasure, Ruby and Sapphire laid down to collect themselves. Sapphire retracted her tongue from Ruby's body and the two gently hugged, that was pretty much everything they could do in their condition for now. Luckily, thanks to their race amazing endurance, 5 minutes later both Gems managed to lift themselves up.

  
S: Hold me, dear. Let's fuse again.  
R: I love you too, honey. Let's go back to Garnet form  
In a display of blinding light they formed back into Garnet. The voluptuousness of her body off the charts as it was exposed to the jungle around her. She combined not only the power and abilities of Ruby and Sapphire, but their lust as well.  
Two sets of gigantic breasts, each bigger than Ruby's or Sapphire's, two massive dicks large and thick as her arms and the balls. The testicles so large, each one bigger than her head. And none of it, in any way hampering her strength and agility.  
G: Now it's my turn to have some fun. Let's see what this jungle has to offer.  
Garnet set off to the "Reserve" to search for her own pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ AND BE WARNED!!! If you thought that Part 1 was too kinky for you, well, it was a mild foreplay for me. This time, I'm going in deep with very weird stuff, so expect the following:  
> \- consensual tentacle on futanari sex  
> \- outlandish penetrations including all the way through and urethral insertion  
> \- actual infestation and birth, including from the balls  
> \- remember, Garnet is now rocking multiple breasts/dicks  
> Last chance to turn away - if you read past this note, that means you can take it.

There she was, wandering the lush forest, her beautiful body bouncing gently and rhythmically with each step, cool air gently brushing her curves. Garnet was strolling around the "Reserve" wondering what sort of erotic adventures were waiting for her in this Gem-made paradise. That was the part which many of her kind considered a true boon of "Reserves" - it had a robust amount of species inhabiting it and many, many ways for them to appease their caretakers. Garnet didn't want to use her future vision to help guide her. Whatever was there, she wanted it to be a surprise. She made up her mind - first thing she finds, that will look capable of handling her, she fucks with on the spot.

After a while of passing through some dense bushes, in front her appeared an amazing view. A small grove, with a pond in the middle. The water in the pond was supplied, by a small waterfall - a modest stream of crystal clean water flowing along the rocky wall. A perfect place to set up and possibly, an option Garnet very much hoped to become true, a habitat of something that can service her thoroughly. She approached the grove, full of hopes and desires. Garnet stood on the edge of the pond and measured it. Though she couldn't clearly see the bottom after a dozen of steps, Garnet concluded that if she were to try and walk through it, she would have fully submerged halfway to the middle. Past that point she couldn't see anything, not that it mattered - she could swim and drowning is literally impossible for a Gem.

Garnet walked into the water and laid down to cool off. She wasn't hot or sweating, but the gentle feeling of water on her skin helped her relax. Most of her body was submerged with only her face and her 4 massive boobs peeking out of the surface.  
Now, now. Where could I find something good enough for me? Her mind drifted away for a while and she nearly fell asleep, when suddenly she felt something, a gentle brush on her leg. She woke up from her near sleep, wondering if she imagined it and the feeling repeated itself, this time more vivid and in multiple places on her legs. Could it be?

Garnet sat up to take a look and her suppositions got confirmed, her heart started racing with excitement. She saw them - several shiny black tentacles creeping close to her body and in the middle of the pond, their owner. A large weird creature was peeking right at her, it's dark, moderately transparent body looked like a circle of flesh with many dozens of tentacles growing out of it, covering it's body. Two large, beady eyes looked at her with a mixture of fear and curiosity, giving away its intentions - it wanted to sneakily assault her body, thinking she was defenseless.  
G: What do we have here? See something you want, honey?

The creature growled in a silent, low-pitched voice as it nearly fully emerged from the water - it was big, a bit less than twice as high as Garnet. It floated towards her, up to about 2-3 meters. Its many tentacles sprung out of the water and lunged at her, but it was less than ineffective. Garnet, an expert fighter that she was and naturally far more powerful than the monster, casually repelled the appendages that attacked her. She grabbed the final two and squeezed them hard. The tentacle monster quickly realized its mistake and squeaked from fear. It tried to pull out its tentacles from Garnet's grasp and run, but it was futile.

It did want her, but it wasn't yet clear for what. Did it want to eat her? Was it protecting its lair? Or perhaps, by the stars, let it be true, it wanted to take her. Every species selected for the "Reserve" has one trait common among all of them - an incessant lust. Not as insatiable as the Gems themselves, but Gems do handpick all things that live here and tested them quite vigorously before hand, in obvious manner. She took a closer look at the tentacles. Thick, slimy and elastic, there was no way Garnet would let go of such a prize. It would be wonderful if it wanted her just as badly. Maybe it could be persuaded to spent its time with her? Garnet waded closer towards the creature, her lower set of tits halfway submerged now. With an alluring look, she leaned towards the now curled and frightened thing and gave it a smooch.  
G: We've been to a rough start, sweetie, but perhaps we could work out our differences? What do you think?

As she said it, she kissed the two tentacles in her hand and slid her tongue over them in a long, passionate swipe. As Garnet let it go, the monster peeped in a fashion that suggested a bit of a reserved excitement. She turned around and waded back towards the edge. When she was about knee deep in water, she crossed her hands over her head and made several wide swipes with her gorgeous ass towards the monster trying to entice it further.  
G: Come on, boy. It's all for you. Don't be shy and show me what you have.

The creature happily obliged. It's tentacles curled around Garnet's body. They turned her around and pulled closer. It was happening. Garnet was overcome with joy and couldn't contain her excitement. She spread her hands and legs, and relaxed her body, waiting to be possessed. Her two massive shafts now extremely hardened. The tentacles did not waste any time, but it was obvious that the creature was testing on how much it could get away with.

It started gently, with tentacles rubbing her body with slow, delicate swipes. No inch of her was left unattended to. Her superb boobs, her fat butt, her thick legs,all teased and massaged by the loving limbs of the pond-dweller. So were her dicks and testicles, as they too felt the pleasing touch of the slimy appendages. With every part of her body caressed, Garnet braced herself in anticipation of the heaven that was to come to her.  
Her eyes, half closed, now focused, as one of the tentacles approached her mouth. There was no way she would leave it unattended. She opened wide and moaned ecstatically as it entered her mouth, the wet, warm inside of it making the tentacle twitch. Garnet did not waste any time. She slowly started sucking on the meat inside her, loud sucking noises, combined with love filled twirling of her tongue was driving her crazy. Her three eyes now widened as she felt a poke on her butthole - "Here it comes, by all that is holy, let this creature be as hungry as I am", she thought. She moaned as the tentacle slid inside her, delicately rubbing the walls of her intestine.

It was obvious that the monster did not go all out yet. It left the tentacle in her mouth for Garnet to do all the work, and the thrust in her ass were delightful but slow. She intended to change it, she wanted for the monster to go all out on her. Her suction increased drastically, she also started violently shaking her ass to stir up the appendage inside it. The allusion did not go unnoticed. The monster quickly caught up that it was being invited to be rougher, that the receiver enjoys it and wants more. So it obliged her. The thrusts became much harder now, just as Garnet desired. It did not take long for the tentacles to climax. It filled her mouth with a gallon of gooey semen that was almost as delicious as Ruby's or Sapphire's. Garnet also felt it in her butt, the shot of goo filling her guts with warmth. The Gem savoured the load in her mouth for a moment before swallowing it. This is it, she was making the creature hers for the rest of the day. Especially considering, she didn't get to cum yet...  
G: Done with the warm up, hun? I hope, because you are not leaving until I'm satisfied as well.

Luckily, Garnet did not have to worry about the pond-dweller's stamina. In fact her consent (combined with the relief of not getting punished) enlivened it to a new level. It squeaked in what could pass as a joyful "hooray" and lunged at her with more.  
Another tentacle entered her mouth, same with her ass. This time, far more eager, they quickly started plowing with Garnet with full force, to the Gem's delight. Her butt, her mouth, it all felt fantastic, but luckily it wasn't over. She had many more places to be taken care of and the monster did not forget it. Her massive jugs, overflowing with milk, shaking violently with each thrust, quickly grabbed the attention the creature. It curled its many tentacles around all 4 breasts and started rubbing them hungrily. Teasing the nipples, plowing in between them, the tentacles decide to use them as Garnet hope they would.

Same for her cocks. Hard, meaty shafts, already waited too long before being attended to. But the monster did not disappoint here either, as it sent its tentacles to take care of that as well. Flesh against flesh, the appendages coiled around both penises and stroked them passionately. It was pure heaven for Garnet. Blissful sensations coursing through her body as the thing, now mercilessly, pounded her body. The one in her throat, halfway to her stomach. The one in her rear took the entirety of her large intestine. Same for her boobs and penises - tips and nipples were now hot as Ruby's fire with the stimulation. As she moaned happily, she felt it, the edge, coming closer and closer. And it came, from everywhere, at the same time.  
She felt the hot sperm flowing into her stomach from both ends. The tentacles between her breasts and around her penises kept spewing load after load on her body. This time she got to enjoy it as well. Garnet squeaked as the cum erupted from her dicks, the amount so large it could rival the combined shot of what the creature unleashed inside her and on her body.

G: MORE! DO ME MORE! - the Gem demanded immediately after the tentacles left her body. She made it clear, she would not take "no" for an answer, but deep inside her, she knew, that in reality it was nothing helpless begging of a thirsty slut.  
The pond-dweller meeped happily and lunged towards her with even greater lust - one almost matching hers. It presented its thickest tentacle, definitely the number one among many growing on its body. It shoved itself, full force, into Garnet's wanting ass. With her mind now broken from pleasure, Garnet could not form any coherent thought. Only loud moans escaped her gaping mouth as it plowed deeper and deeper through her. 

Four more tentacles now joined, different from the ones before. These did not have penis-like tips, instead they sported mouth like holes. They latched themselves around Garnet's nipples with a clear intention - it wanted her sweet, motherly milk. And who was she to deny them such a delicacy? Even then, it was not over. Her cocks, ever hard, craved for more pleasure and the creature knew just how to deliver it in spades. Two tentacles, without a warning, rushed inside Garnet's urethras. The rush was mind-shattering. She could feel them rubbing inside her. The friction inside her dicks clouding her mind with immeasurable pleasure.

Now a broken slut, Garnet, screaming in pleasure, fully surrendered herself to lust and joy pulsating through her body. The tentacle in her ass was plowing its way further and further. When it reached her stomach, she was well too aware of what's about to happen and she wanted it. She wanted all of it. She gurgled as the thick rod of flesh emerged from her mouth, limiting her slutty screams to mere moans. She was now one big hole for the monster to slam through, just as she intended, just as she wanted. Removing the last remnants of sensibility, she hungrily attended to the load of meat spearing through her mouth. Sucking and licking whatever parts of it she could reach.

Her eyes lit with fire as she felt the biggest jolt of pleasure so far during this intercourse. The tentacle that speared her twitched and shot a geyser of sperm all over Garnet. Her tits shot great spurts of milk, but it did not deflate their size in the slightest. As if a Gem could be so simply emptied, they can endure much, much more. And her cocks. So hot inside, she felt the warmth of semen flowing inside her ballsack, but it wouldn't stay there for long. The pressure of her own climax pushed out the tentacles from inside her and a shot of cum, one would say - enough to fill a new pond, launched like a torrent for several seconds.  
As the tentacles retracted from her body, Garnet mused.  
G: You were wonderful, dear. Perhaps, do you have more for me?

But the pond-dweller seemed to subside and curl itself. No, it could not end like this - just as she finally found her ideal prize for her anniversary. Her heart almost broke, but then it happened... The monster twitched and she saw them, her heart about to explode from her chest. They were perfect. She lusted for them with all her perversion. Through the barely transparent black appendages, she saw a line of eggs, which the moster now prepared almost as if it were a response, to Garnet insatiability. It found the ideal mother and it indended to breed her. Garnet, now thrilled beyond belief, screamed:  
G: YES! YEEES! GIVE THEM TO ME! I WANT THEM! I WANT TO BEAR YOUR SLIMY LITTLE CHILDREN!  
All the constent the creature ever needed.

It lunged at her with four tentacles - one per penis, one in mouth and finally on in her butt. Garnet managed a muffled laugh as she felt the eggs entering her. One after another, they flowed inside her. Her stomach greatly inflated with dozens upon dozens of eggs being deposited inside her guts. So much you could see the spherical outlines all over her torso. Fortunately, the ones inside her dicks did not go easy on her as well. Time and time again, the eggs would push through the walls of her urethras. Their girth, mildly thicker, but it would not stop them. Not that Garnet wanted to stop them or anything as each egg would send a spear of pleasure to her brain. Her sack now ridiculously filled, much bigger than her head, would also show outlines of eggs laying down awaiting their birth.

This part excited Garnet the most. How would she birth them? Will they crack open inside her? This would not hurt her, but it may be annoying to pass the egg shells from her body. Is she going to have to lay them by pushing them from her body? That could be fun, but may be a bit laborious. As the last egg entered her, the pond-dweller retreated its tentacles from Garnet. How long is she going to have to wait for delivery? The tentacle monster joined her at the edge of the pond. She laid by his side, massaging her filled body, eager for what's to come.

The break did not last long, maybe 15 minutes, as she felt the tingling inside her. A ticklish sensation spread throughout her body - the birth has begun. She felt her energy being drained in small amounts, not enough to even inconvenience her, but definitely noticeable. The outlines of the eggs inside her started to subside and they were substituted by a quite rowdy squirming. "So this is how it goes" - Garnet quickly understood the process. The eggs were draining tiny amounts of energy from her body (miniscule in comparison to her general power). The shells were quickly being dissolved by this energy and it was all absorbed by the embryos inside them. They would quickly then mature to small version of the tentacles that ravaged her body a few moments ago.

Garnet, however, could not ponder on the details now. Her body, now stimulated by wriggling babies all over her insides, was sending new jolts of pleasure to her mind - they wanted out.  
She felt them, tens if not hundreds of worm-like babies rising through her guts. The first wave exited through her mouth and ass, slithering out of her holes into the open. Her testicles now experienced a true ordeal. There were many of her slimy children in there and, even with to cocks as exits, they could leave only one at a time, however this problem would resolve itself. The constant, wet, slimy friction of the babies in her testicles send a new wave of pleasure through Garnet's brain. The Gem would now continuously cum, shot after shot carrying with it another set of tiny tentacles. 

It didn't help that the ones birthing through her mouth and ass were just as stimulating. Her asshole now spread wide, its edges rubbed with each exiting tentacle baby would grant her pleasure similar to the one she felt while, being plowed in that same ass a few moments ago. Same for the ones in her throat. As she gurgled and moaned the babies slithered out of her mouth in droves. So many in fact that the mouth wasn't enough and they indulged themselves on her nose. Or maybe it was to tease her further, which Garnet wouldn't mind. It all felt fantastic, the continuous climax, the slimy feel of babies in her mouth, nose and ass. It was wonderful being a mother for these little cuties.  
As the final wave finally got birthed, Garnet collapsed. A feeling of happiness and fullfilment dominating her thoughts. She collected herself and turned towards the pond-dweller.

G: You were fantastic, my dear. Promise me that we'll do it again if I ever come back here.  
The monster let a happy moan, signifying that if the Gem were to come back, she would be welcome anytime. Garnet gave it a farewell kiss and set to depart from the "Reserve". On her way out she mused in her soul.  
G: That was a wonderful anniversary.  
R: Perhaps we could domesticate it? Let's see how it handles the two of us separately.  
S:To be honest, I would prefer an intercourse with it in the wilderness, just like this time.  
R: I take it that means we come back here next year?  
We'll see about that. For now let's head back to Earth.


End file.
